A Kunoichi's Breaking Point
by XxCrimsonNovaxX
Summary: When Sasuke left, Sakura became one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha....that is, until she became an asset that Akatsuki was not about to be let go....add Sasuke to do some "avenging" and chaos is sure to ensue.STRONG SAKURA sas/sak
1. pilot

**(to cause less confusion, for all you who have read my story before, i combined my chaps and made them two huge chaps, kay?)**

**ANYWAYS, to all of you new chaps. this is/was my first story and it is still in the works, pm me and tell me what you wanna see and i try to squeeze it in!**

The pink hared kunoichi sighed,

"Look at this mess."

She looked across her office/room, at all of her little hundreds of trophies, things she kept, to remember her each and every mission. All the sudden, something glistened in the sunlight. Her eyes moved and then froze, looking at the bent and scratched forehead protector. Thoughts, unwelcome thoughts, started to rush into her head:

"Your still annoying"

"Thank you, Sakura:"

"Your weaker than Naruto"

"Your pathetic"

She felt a tear running down her cheek, not from sadness or remorse, but of anger. Since he left, she has become stronger and stronger, becoming far more powerful than any other kunochi(or guys, if we are going to talk about it) in the village. For four gruesome years she trained under Lady Tsunade, developing unbelievable strength and was the most wonderful medic nin in all of konoha.

Even through all that, and gaining so much ground and power…she had become cold-hearted and hard. She refused to let anyone break the bonds and barriers around her heart that she had spent so long building. She could not trust anyone but herself, and she was more than ever determined to bring him back. Not for her old reason, no, she wanted to bring him back to defeat him. So she could show him she was not weak, so he would, no he WILL, acknowledge her strength, her power. She knew he had run her life, and she knew the sole purpose for her living was to prove him wrong, show him that she was powerful, strong.

"I am NOT weak" she muttered to herself, and with that she threw the forehead protector in a drawer and went to get her next S-ranked mission from the Hokage.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura opened the door she walked through by now thousands of times.

"Hello Sakura, how is my golden students day been going?" asked the hokage, trying to sound cheerful for Sakura's sake.

"Hn…Just give me my mission." She said closing the door.(rather hard…well slamming)

"You of all people know I need to get back so I can train."

"Okay, okay. You are to go to the border of the Sound Village, wait there until your targets try to cross and assassinate them." Ordered the hokage.

"Exactly who or what needs killing?"

"High ranked shinobi, at least, we received this small hint from my sources, and we don't know what to expect. That is why I am sending you."

"Whatever you say… this had better break a sweat for me. I don't want a whole week of training just wasted."

"Well then go. And hurry back so you can resume your precious training."

"Hn." Sakura said and with that, turned on her heel and left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura was ready, all packed, and anxious to go. On the way out she noticed something black on the floor….it was her cloak….she decided to take it. After all these missions, she had found out that if they thought she was a boy, male ninja wouldn't taunt her as much. It was not that she was intimidated, heck no, she grew tired of them saying she was weak and useless.

"How could a little kunoichi like you even have the mere strength to fight a battle against us"

"Ha" she gave a small laugh. Remembering all the men who had begged on their hands and knees for mercy to a cloaked figure. And then how they gaped in utter horror when she took off her cloak to reveal she was a kunoichi.

It actually made her crack a smile.

Sasuke was sweating…

"Haha, are you nervous, Sasuke-kun?" slithered Orochimaru.

Sasuke looked at him with a glare of hatred in his eyes. Why the heck should he be nervous.

"NO" he simply said. He was a man of few words and whatever he said he meant. He had no time for "feelings" to get into his way. But then again, he was attacking his home village in a couple of days, his old acquaintances. But didn't they hate him now"

he had almost killed Naruto, and even though he didn't touch her, he had devastated Sakura.

Flashback

"Your not even worth me trying to kill, all you would do is sit there and cry, and try to beg me to come back. Haha, your pathetic…. Go home Sakura"

End Flashback

He knew by the look in her emerald eyes that she was defeated. She was always weak, and always SOO annoying. But that was four years ago. Feelings of hatred from her should have set in, Shouldn't they? It doesn't really matter anymore, he would kill them all anyway. They could not have possibly even compare to the power he has. They would gape in awe at him. He smirked… he couldn't wait.

Not only for that, but after this little "mission" he was going to ditch Orochimaru and go kill Itachi. Where he would go after that, he didn't know. But he was going to think about it AFTER Itachi's blood was on his hands.

"Were getting ready to go Sasuke-kun," he heard Orochimaru call.

He smirked, "Let the fun begin….."

The sound team of three, Orochimau, kabuto, and Sasuke got closer and closer to the ridge. Sasuke was almost ready to admit that he was indeed nervous, but he couldn't let that get to him! This was nothing compared to what he had to stand up to when he confronted Itachi.

"Hn" he smirked. It seemed they were not entirely alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She sensed them long before she saw them.

"Three of them, huh." She muttered.

Taking out a kunei, she held her breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the rustling sound of the leaves that first got his attention.

"clang". . . its all you hear when metal is on metal.

He easily deflected the kunie, then turned around and noticed the faint outline of a tag on Orochimaru's back.

"Sensei!!" he shouted, but it was too late, he was dead.

He turned just in time to see kabuto's limp body fall to the ground.

"How many are there?" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, there was a small lone cloaked figure standing before him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was ready to kill. In her moment of idleness, she looked at her victim. He had a cloak on, probably for stealth purposes, but it didn't matter…

HE WAS GOING TO DIE HERE!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was startled to find the small figure was so hasty to kill him. But he wasn't going to lose, he had not killed Itachi. Whatever the enemy through he deflected. Then the punk punched the ground, it literally crumbled beneath his massive strength.

"Exactly what am I dealing with?" he uttered in astonishment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh what now" she thought, "you know you cant beat that!"

She came at him, so fast the naked eye alone wouldn't even stand a chance against her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What the heck? I'm gonna have to use the sharingon on this punk?"

He deflected her blows….almost. The last blow caught him in the stomach, making him double over immediately in pain. The last thing he saw was a few strands of hair in his face, then the stars came in, abstructing his vision.

But the funny thing was, they were PINK.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She stood over him, he was defeated. Doubled over in pain, she wasted no time in thrusting a kunie in his back.

Then she saw the hood fall off the back of his cloak…..Revealing his face.

"Sakura" she heard a weak voice calling her name.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He called to her and threw the back of the hood that was on the cloak off.

"Sakura…AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH"

He felt the kunei rip through his flesh……

"Sakura" is the last thing he said before the blackness took over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She gaped in complete horror at the person she just stabbed. It's HIM….UCHIHA!

"NO, he is not going to die, he hasn't seen my complete power!"

Using her medical knowledge, she healed him all night.

Finally, at daybreak, she collapsed.

"He better live" she muttered before letting the waves of unconsciousness sweep over her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Around mid afternoon he woke up. He turned to his side, wincing in pain and was surprised to find the kunoichi collapsed right next to him.

" So she saved me, hmph"

He looked at her closer. She had changed, to say the least, but her face looked hard, it didn't even look happy or peaceful in her sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She awoke around dusk. She turned to notice food and water was right beside her.

"What in the world?" she asked herself.

As she got up, she noticed that someone was behind her…. Then it hit her…

HE was behind her!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" What are you doing Uchiha, I would have thought that you would have already killed me." She smeared.

" What? No sasuke-kun?"

" Shut up, do you think I would actually stay the same? Be your number one fan? Ha! You pathetic piece of self-centered crap. I've changed, and

you. . .you sasuke, are WEAK. (a/n okay but I just wanted to give Sakura a moment of silence. . . she is finally getting back a sasuke!)

He just stood there, completely dumbfounded. Who the heck is this woman? He definitely knew it wasn't the Sakura he left, declaring her love for him, crying, well actually sobbing, making useless threats…

Now she is. . . cold, and actually a threat, kinda scary…

" You want to know why I saved you? The real reason why your existence on this Earth was continued? I want you to see my power, my true strength, not that fight back there, ha!. . I didn't even break a sweat…"

" Shut up, Sakura."

It's all he managed to get through his gritted teeth. He didn't know what was making him so mad…the fact that this kunoichi could actually stomp his butt to the middle of the Earth?, well that may be it, but it was more along the line that she was bragging to him. . .without stuttering.

Since when did she get so daring and not caring what he thought?

"Oh? Do you actually think you can order me around? Tell me what to do? I could care less you think or what you do, but tell me one thing, did you ever kill Itachi, or were you too weak?" (a/n oh does anyone want to say it? I will. . . BURN!)

That was it, she was going to die, he didn't care even if he was once a member of team seven, she went too far. No one is going to insult him like that and _absolutely_ no one is going live to tell it.

Letting his right hand grab his left wrist he let loose on one of his most powerful techniques, the chidori (I love that word, I don't know why but I do….._chidori_)

Running towards her with abnormal speed, he was having no second thoughts about thrusting it into her stomach. And it would have gone exactly like he saw it in his mind…if she hadn't grabbed his wrist and launched him fifty feet into the air and punching him into the nearest tree when he finally came back down.

The only thing that actually came to his mind was _oh…my…God…._

And that was what stayed there for the moment. He didn't know how to attack the woman, or super woman. She was completely out of his league, wait, no she was not! He was not going to slice his pride, oh no absolutely not. He would find a way to defeat her, he was a freakin' Uchiha! And they are not defeated!

" haha Your defeated." She said barely, considering she was doubled over in laughter.

Well, so much for the pep speech, she just stomped that in the ground too, along with his pride and his name…_Uchiha. _

Okay he would have to use the alternative…

" I'm sorry"

(a/n NOT! Do you actually think that I would make Sasuke that low, I know I am doing a little Sasuke Bashing but hey, he is getting what he deserves. I am a fan of Sasuke's except Gaara is better, plainly put, and by the way he conquers all! )

**Back to the story, just scratch the I am sorry part. **

"hmph"

He got up and started to walk off. He was going to find his brother, now that Orochimaru was killed he had no further purpose in trying to infiltrate Konoha, and he actually didn't care about that stupid village in the first place.

"You actually think I am going to let you just leave? You're an s-ranked criminal, buddy and it would be going against my duty to leave you and not drag you back."

"I don't care about your stupid duty."

" I do, since it took me a considerable amount of time to become ANBU."

**Sweatdrop anyone? **

She was ANBU? What the crap!?! How did SHE get to become ANBU? Back in the day him and Naruto was always saving her, since she did nothing in a battle except just freakin stand there! But then again she did just do that little number with his chidori, I guess he should have known she was ANBU.

The best thing that came to mind was for him to get down and beg. .and I mean get on the ground and BEG.

**23475904738597203945748397589034275892347503**

**Welp..there is nothing i enjoy more than making sasuke squirm..haha**


	2. let the fun begin!

**HEY YOU GUYS! i am back with chap two!**

Well, Sasuke was dumbfounded. Exactly what the heck was he going to do? He had a powerful opponent, that not only had a duty to bring him back, but had personal feelings of bloodlust and hatred towards him. If that was not enough, she could actually take him down, of coarse he wouldn't admit to her, but it was true. And the sad part is, they both knew it, and she wasn't about to let that go.

"Well, what are you going to do, you know I am stronger than you. Are you going to do this the hard way or the easy way… Your choice, your wounds, and my choice to heal them or not on the way back to Konoha."

Stating this in sort of a bragging, nonchalant way made her feel oh so powerful. And she was eager to do it all again if he didn't just stare at her. Those onyx orbs piercing through her made her shiver. He hadn't looked at her in a long time and it was hitting home. She felt something adjust in her heart, though she couldn't quite place it. Maybe he broke down a barrier? No, she spent so long putting them up, she wasn't going to let him just walk in and take over. She had to look away, she was losing ground, losing her heart dominance, and her heart strings were being pulled every which way.

Sasuke noticed. Something about her persona changed. Instead of bloodlust, her aura was more of a lost and confused one. He didn't know what was happening so he used this as a scapegoat. He hopped into the nearest tree, though she seemed to be a million miles away and didn't even notice. Maybe he would just watch for a while and see what she was going to do. And masking his chakra he did.

Crimson red eyes were looking at her. She had become powerful. Of coarse, all due to rage and loneliness that his brother had implied. He would have to thank him on there next encounter together. He didn't know what she was thinking, but Sasuke had made some kind of impact on her hours ago and she had stood there ever since, staring at the tree closest to her. Of course, he laughed when Sasuke hurriedly scurried away like a mouse seeing it's opportunity to run away from the cat. Sasuke knew he couldn't defeat her but he could. And he was going to take her back with him to home base. It was a much better idea to have her with him than as an enemy. And seeing this as the perfect opportunity, he was not going to let it go. He hopped down and walked over to her. He hoped she would come easily, and not have to resort to his eyes. It always made them feel uneasy around him and more or less scared to even look at him. And he didn't want that, he wanted a comrade. And she was the best candidate after Kisami died.

(a/n yes I killed Kisami, but think about it this way. Now, lots of people are getting the best shark fin soup they ever tasted! And it makes Itachi work solo and want our Sakura for his partner)

"Sakura-chan"

She blinked and became instantly aware. She turned and was about to slap the crap of who she thought was Sasuke. Not looking at him she raised her chakra dripping hand.

"Sasuke, who said you could call me—you're not Sasuke"

"I am glad you noticed. Since it deeply insulted me, I would usually send you to my world, but I have special interest in you. You have become powerful, and we both know more powerful than that person in the driver's seat of Konoha"

(a/n the funny thing is, Konoha has no cars…..haha)

"What are you getting at…?"

"You need to go somewhere where your strengths improve. It's actually really simple; we cannot have an opponent so great working against us. So, you can join the elite, or you can die an honorable death."

"Akatastu(sp?) has interest in me?"

"Oh, very much so"

"I cant, I wont, and you are not going to make me" to have more emphasis, she looked up at him only to forget that his sharingan eyes were lethal. She made the mistake at looking at them and it was over. He took her in his arms and was going to take her back with him, if a certain relative of his hadn't jumped down like a knight in shining armor.

"Put her down, you scum"

"Why hello little brother, I just wanted to thank you a couple of minutes ago. And here you are. So, with cherry blossom as our witness, I thank you for making her become so powerful. She lost all interest in the outside world when you left her and just focused on killing you, making her the most powerful kuniochi of all. I hope you feel accomplished, she will make my comrade someday, and with her at my side nothing will stop us, not even the avenger heart of you, weakling."

" She will never trust you and she will---"but Itachi was already gone.

He used genjutsu? What the crap. He couldn't go after them alone. He would have to have help, wait. Why should he go after her and save her? He didn't care for her in any way, ugh, who could lie at a time like this. Okay, maybe just a little he cared for her, but he wasn't going to step any further. He didn't think that he could bear it if she went to work, or worse, develop FEELINGS for his brother. NO, that was not going to happen, ever. Who would help him?

Crap, he would have to get the dobe, or all of Konoha.

Well he knew he had to go back someday, and the dobe had yet to bring him back.

He would just make it a little easier on them all, and surprisingly go back on his own free will.

453243523555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555453453425452353452345

For the past two hours Sasuke had dreaded this moment, and as he looked at the gates of Konoha he might have wanted to turn back. But he had a mission, to save Sakura from the black sheep of the Uchiha family. As he neared to the gates, wind blowing, he actually felt relief, or was it happiness? He hadn't stepped within a mile radius of this village in over four years, and here he was, coming home for the last reason he EVER expected. Walking in, it was as if no one noticed him. Did everyone forget about him? Did no one remember the last NON-crazy member of the Uchiha family? Quickly shaking that out of his mind, he started to think clearly. When he made up his decision to come here, he didn't think of what he was going to do when he got here. There was no need to fuss, it was getting dark and it was supper time. Where would Naruto be? Easy question. Well, he might as well head to the ramen shop, Naruto was bound to be there…

8964324782374564278923642347234872348230472364238372734637482

Sakura only heard noises first, sounding distant, but coming closer with every second. Then, finally figuring out it wasn't a dream, she opened her eyes. To her surprise she was laying down on the cold hard, barren ground of a field. Looking at the light source in front of her, she heard the crackling noise of the logs and fire doing their dangerous dance for the night sky. She knew that she needed to get up, but the only problem was her limbs were so dang heavy.And as the birds were saying their last cheeps before retiring to their roost, Sakura noticed the eyes that were staring with intensity that would put even Sasuke to shame…Only then she remembered Itachi, and how he plucked her from her position as Anbu and made her as if she was still a genin. She fell for the eyes, how in the world could she have been so stupid!?! But, she could figure out the insane reason's in her mind later, she had a score to settle with a certain Uchiha.

69876534789278973584395788437589327584357458275893758473927438572

Sasuke walked up to the little ramen shop he had eaten at so many times in Team 7's golden days. Though he had heard his voice a half a block ago, he still wanted to make sure he was in there, and doing so, he looked under the torn and weather beaten curtain. There sat Naruto and the Hyuga Heiress…. He was completely dumbfounded, since when did she even talk, much less get a boyfriend?!? That was to be figured out later, he had to get help. He walked up to the now, rather tall, blonde and poked his shoulder.

"Go away, cant you see I am on a da—Hinata? Why do you look like you just seen the ghost light off of Cars? Come on, we know everyone in this village who could be so…."

Turning around he was startled at the pale, stern face before him.

"SASUKE! HOLY RAMEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, AND WHY ARE YOU BEING RUDE AND INTERUPING MY DATE? OH GOD YOU DIDN'T GO TO SEE SAKURA YET HAVE YOU? YOU KNOW SHE'LL KILL YOU AND WHAT ABOUT KAKASHI??? OH MY NINJA….."

sort of laughing at the little outburst Sasuke managed to say straight-faced,

"dobe"

Hinata speaking up, decided it was best for her to leave.

"ummm good to umm see you um sas-sasuke-kun. And Nar-naruto, I will see you to-tonight! "

"hn" sasuke spat out not paying any attention, jumped straight to the point, " Listen, naruto, I need your help. The good news is, I have a pl-"

"Whoa teme, you need MY help, last time I checked you were an "I can do anything better than you…and by myself with only my pinky" kinda person, so what's the catch?"

"sigh, I was getting to that DOBE…the thing is, Sakura is in trouble, and I need only people that I trust, or used to trust in this case. So back to my pl—"

"WHAT?!? SAKURA IS IN TROUBLE? HOW? WHEN? DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER? OH NINJA, YOU DIDN'T TALK TO HER DID YOU???"

"uhh, yea, and it wasn't the most pleasant conversation I ever had, though I have only had few. And please Naruto, promise me that you won't scream when I am telling you this. My tympanic membrane has suffered the most damage it can before making me start to lose my hearing. Are we clear?"

"TOTALLY, I'LL BE SUPER…oh yeah, quiet" he whispered.

"Super, now, Sakura was apparently on a mission to kill me, and me and her sparred. She knew who I was and I knew who she was, until she started to act funky and I saw it as my scapegoat. Anyways, to make this short, Itachi came and took her off to make her his new apprentice. I tried to fight him, but he used gen-justu, or something like that…are we still on the same scroll?"

Meanwhile, Naruto is just staring with a lost puppydog look, and then….

"ITACHI TOOK SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT IN THE HOKAGE'S NAME ARE WE GOING TO DO??!?? Oh sorry, I forgot..."

While Sasuke is on the ground rocking back and forth and holding his ears, he manages a

"WHAT WAS THAT? I CANT HEAR YOU!

345457879898543563565453654545456545454545645646456862132545679980964

Sakura stood up and looked at the field they had made camp in the night before. Though it being a perfect day, with the birds singing for Kami with all their strength, Sakura decided she hated it. She stared across the field to where her captor stood with no intentions of moving. In fact, he hadn't said a word to her, and even then, he only moved twice. Once to go to bed he moved, and the other time he moved it was only to stand in the middle of the barren field after he stopped by her "sleeping" form to drop a piece of bread. Grass scratching her shins, and the wind playing with her hair, she made her way beside the lone insomniac. Though he did sleep the previous night, she noticed that he was troubled, if not troubled just a very light sleeper, almost as if an ant walking would cause his ninja instincts to kick in. She moved gracefully, though she thought nothing graceful or nice as she looked at him. Wind billowed in the Uchiha's face, his eyes blood red with the three tomo speckles that made his appearance all the more suspenseful, and then that dreaded cloak swaying in the wind, as if just to make his persona complete. He looked older than his age, as if he had seen a million deaths, and slept none. He always looked as if he was in some deep thought. Looking at him, Sakura felt resentment for the Uchiha. Finally making it up to the Uchiha, she stopped and stared at his mouth. She knew better than to look into his eyes, she would not fall for that again. Itachi turned and looked at her, as if to acknowledge her presence. The hair in his face moved with his direction, as the wind hit it at another angle.

"You don't have to worry, I won't hurt you,"

Though he only spoke nine words, it hit her like a tone of bricks. He wouldn't hurt her? Then where did the kidnapping and knocking out people with a blood limit come into play? She couldn't trust him, ever, and right now her only goal in the position she was in was to find out why he took her. What did he plan to use her for?

6748239578467340702 65787435878437584735874358748578457847503857

"Dobe"

Sasuke was absolutely staring at the world's biggest dork, he just knew it.

"What?!? I am taking all the necessary precautions any ninja would when going up against akatsuki!" He flared back, only to get a glare worth his money.

"You can't take your weights worth in exploding tags, idiot!"

"And you're gonna stop me with what?"

"I'm not…but I'm not slowing down, nor am I gonna help you carry your five thousand pictures of Hinata and your instant ramen to feed an army."

"well, I guess you are right," Naruto admitted to the mound of luggage he had lugged all the way to Konoha's gates.

"I told yo-"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata interrupted Sasuke.

"Hi Hinata-chan! I knew you would come to see me off! I am sorry about the date; can you give me a rain check?"

Hinata deeply blushed and then managed to get out a very incoherent "Of course"

And then turning even redder than imaginable, she reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek, looked at him and smiled the most courageous smile she could at the moment, wished him luck, and floated off.

Naruto stared after her, looking love struck at the sudden display of affection, and then turned to Sasuke saying,

"I will marry her someday"

"Will you hurry up?" Sasuke snarled, completely ruining the fluff of the moment.

"Fine loserinsert profanity here)

52390578126378462317431895743972865386127042384601384701823470192

Once again, Sakura just stood there. She didn't say a word, he didn't say a word. It was as if they were having a competition; the first one that talks would have go nude or something. And though he told her he wouldnt hurt her, she still hadn't dared look above his nose.

"Are you just going to stare at my lips all day, or talk" he asked, finally giving in. She would have to gain her trust sometime, or she wouldn't become her partner. And it looked as if the black sheep had to break the ice.

She stared at his lips, wondering if she should speak or keep her mouth shut. She decided to give up on his lips and look at her feet. Nervous habit. Not knowing what to do, she kept silent.

"Are you going to say something or not, Haruno?" he questioned again, beckoning her answer.

"Please," she said, summoning the courage, " why did you take me, what is your motive?"

"Your not ready for the answer of that question, Haruno."

Her mind screamed otherwise, but she sustained the urge to strike. Somehow striking out at the most wanted S-class criminal ever wanted from Konoha did not seem the most suitable thing to do while she was alone with the murderer.

"Hai" she managed, and turned to go back towards their feeble camp.

"You should, however, be ready for this," he said.

Sakura turned around to see a charging Itachi, with bloodlust in his eyes.

43925789057203894758924735897209345782473589724359729043502435290

5435743588943-5743958-9435-743958439578956789784596784444678579378457

Itachi charged at the kuniochi. She stood dumbfounded, her instincts refused to make a debut on the stage, and she couldn't get her emotions in check, or clear her head. This all together meant one thing…she was screwed. It was as if he was in slow motion, but she couldn't move fast enough anyway. He was almost to her by now, and his arm rose up, angling itself for the perfect right hook. He was looking at her hands, she wasn't responding. Two feet and counting, he slowed, and then completely stopped.

"tsk, you disappoint me." He said blatantly, and with that he walked off.

She continued to stand in the field. She had nowhere else to go, and it gave her a place to reason out what the heck just happened. She just made herself the level of a genin. No, worse, she was still in the academy with that performance she just pulled off. And then there was the fact of WHY he almost attacked her, in what way would that benefit him. If he did, he would then just have to wait until she had enough chakra to heal herself and then move on. The wind played with her hair as she played with different scenarios in her head.

She didn't notice the lazy eyes of the sharingan user taking note of her movement.

578239052782782347058742358972243582475847358473589724395728397539875

Itachi didn't understand. He didn't understand, nor was he very happy. When leader told him to go choose his next partner, and recommended a kuniochi, he scoffed. But he then realized her true power, remembering the fight with Sasuke and company. The sun drew shadows of confusion on his forehead, creases on his face that showed the only emotion he ever showed. Confusion, and then again it wasn't quite confusion. It was the problem solving, contemplating if you will, of how to get out of the fix he had just put himself in. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't simply go hand her back, and say "She sucks, you can have her back now" No, he would either have to kill her, or just leave her. Kill would be his best option…and a whole lot heck of a easier job. She just stood their anyway, thinking he guessed. Her hair danced with the wind, they eyes looked as if they were a million miles away, and she stood stiff. Was she going to stay like that all night? He didn't care, did he? Of coarse not, she was a powerless kuniochi. Crap. He was losing.

657482390785826027890850288809437528346752845724356845782828473584390578

"This is where it happened." Sasuke stated. It was the first thing he had said the whole journey, and his throat was scratchy. Letting Naruto look around, he stood up against a tree and occupied himself with quenching his thirst.

"Here? It doesn't look like Sakura fought anybody here, she tends to do a little more… damage to her surroundings." Naruto said, looking at the trees that still seemed to be intact, the ground that didn't have humongous holes, and the animals that were still in the area.

"Nope, I don't think she was here" he stated, completely unimpressed.

"Yes, dobe, she was. We only fought for only a couple of moments before HE came in. and you want violent?" He asked as he made his way out from in front of the tree.

"What the?!?…she was here" he said as he gaped at the monstrous hole that was before him. It almost made the tree fall over.

"How did that get there?" He asked cautiously.

"To put it simply, she kicked me into it." He blatantly said, and said no more, hoping Naruto wouldn't pry for anything else.

_Dang. She must have been really angry. _Naruto thought matter of factly as he followed the Uchiha farther into the forest. It was getting dark, and they had to find a field or something to camp in before night came upon them.

584950747358704357938578947358947358974389574358943758947359874358788947

Sakura knew she was screwed. Whatever he had HAD in store for her, it was lost now. She was useless to him now. So she was dead to him now, basically. Lovely situation. She had to prove it to him that she could fight. But when was that going to happen? When he charged at her again? Great, just great. She looked down at her knees. Something was scratching them. She was in the field._ The field? How long have I been standing here?_

She looked at the sky, dusk. She had better make it back towards camp before red eyes decided to make an appearance. Walking back, she reassured herself that she could do this, that she would fight back, and then prove to him that she was not useless, or pathetic. She couldn't stand being called useless and pathetic by both of them…worthless Uchihas. No, she had to get back to her old self…she was a ninja for kami's sake. She was supposed to be able to get into any situation and think clearly. And tighting the glove around her wrist, making her mindset clearly set on determination of fighting..and winning, that's exactly was she did. _Screw 'em all._

743589780243758243757435897243578243574397527358924735724395743752953492

They looked at the two tents set up in the isolated field. Easy money, very easy money. Or so they thought. They took off into the night, clearly set on getting the bounty they were about to take from the unprotected young people. One of them was a girl. Useless girl, oh this was gonna be fun.

52439578238947358947354397589274350743587224358924735892473592473589

**alright, it came to my attention that at least one of you reviewers is confused. There might be more, if you are pm me and I will do everything in my power to help you understand where I am going with this. And thank you for all the reviews, but she is still beating me! I need your help! Review! And maybe some constructive critism?!?! Not too harsh. **

**GAARA CONQUERS ALL…..REMEMBER THAT!**

**Oh, and just to make this clear, completely ignore that message that said I had a new story, I did, but I am deleting it… Or, I will make Sasuke be the only one live and make it his new goal to bring her back to normal…yay, or no yay…help me. **

ALSO!!!

WHAT PAIRING FOR THE STORY!!!

SEE YOU IN REVIEWS!


End file.
